Star Wanna Be
by Ame Pan
Summary: [HIATUS] Naruto Namikaze, anak bungsu dari seorang penyanyi ternama Jepang, harus terjebak dengan hutang sebesar 500 juta yen! Demi melunasi hutang, dia harus bekerja di sebuah kantor agensi kecil yang malah minta dicarikan seseorang yang bisa jadi bintang baru Jepang. Kenapa jadi begini? Tolong ya, Naruto-chan! Terinspirasi dari manga Kirara no Hoshi & Family Complex. BL. SasuNaru


"Naruto, kemarin aku melihatmu di televisi loh! Acara 'Keajaiban Suara Emas Uzumaki Kushina'."

 _'Mulai lagi.'_

"Iya, aku juga nonton. Wah ibumu itu Penyanyi yang luar biasa ya?"

 _'Setiap mereka tampil di televisi pasti berakhir seperti ini.'_

"Iya, ayahmu seorang pengusaha tampan pula. Wah, pasti enak ya, jadi anggota keluargamu. Isinya berwajah sempurna dan bertalenta semua."

' _Tak masalah sih, toh aku tidak dirugikan secara material.'_

"Oh, Kyuubi, yang model itu, dia kakakmu, kan?"

 _'Teman-teman sekelasku juga jadi banyak yang menyanjungku.'_

"Wah, kau juga pasti bisa jadi bintang terkenal. Banyak orang yang bilang, kan, anaknya katak pasti jadi katak."

 _'Yah, tapi…'_

"Tapi aku ini kan kecebong." Ujar Naruto yang akhirnya bersuara.

Star Wanna Be

By: Ame Pan

Genre:

Romance, Entertainment life, Humor

Rate: T+

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kyuubi no Kurama (human version), etc.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kirara no Hoshi © Ai Morinaga

Family Complex © Mikiyo Tsuda

Naruto Namikaze, anak bungsu dari seorang penyanyi ternama Jepang, harus terjebak dengan hutang sebesar 500 juta yen! Demi melunasi hutang, dia harus bekerja di sebuah kantor agensi kecil yang malah minta dicarikan seseorang yang bisa jadi bintang baru Jepang. Kenapa jadi begini? Oh dompet cantikku kurus kering. Lagipula ini kan salah Papa dan Mama. Tolong ya, Naruto-chan! Terinsprirasi dari Manga Kirara no Hoshi dan Family Complex.

 **Chapter Prologue: Greetings? No, It's ShikaKiba Attack.**

"Hee." Seru yang lain kompak.

"…."

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Setelah hening yang lumayan lama, meledaklah suara tawa di kelas tersebut.

"Ahahaha benar kau ini gak pantas jadi bintang." Ujar Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto.

"Hahaha benar, benar. Pfftt." sahut Ino, teman Naruto yang lain.

"Hei, kalian jangan tertawa berlebihan begitu dong!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Tapi menurutku kau juga bisa. Kau ini punya pesona seorang bintang kok. Sedikit." Sahut Sai, seorang teman lainnya.

"Oi, Sai, kalau mau menghibur itu yang niat dong." Ujar Naruto merajuk.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa terkekeh maklum. Toh ia juga tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

"Tapi menurutku, benar lho. Ibumu penyanyi dengan suara emas. Ayahmu pengusaha yang mantan actor juga. Kyuubi juga tampan walau hanya mau jadi model. Darah bintang mengalir di tubuhmu. Aku saja iri padamu, Naruto." Kata Ino sambil berusaha duduk di meja sebelah Naruto.

"Kalian ini seperti baru mengenalku saja, sih." Menghela napas, Naruto malah makin merasa terpuruk. "Suaraku kan cempreng. Saat menyanyi juga terdengar seperti kaset sumbang. Wajahku juga biasa saja. Beda dengan Papa dan Kak Kurama yang memang tampan."

Hening. Mendengar keluhan Naruto tak ada yang berani menyelah. Karena nyatanya mereka mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud.

Naruto adalah putra bungsu dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Sang ayah, Minato adalah mantan actor yang kini menjadi pengusaha. Perusahaannya memang belum terlalu besar, namun pamornya sebagai actor dimasa lalu nyatanya masih melekat. Hingga ia lebih terkenal sebagai aktor tampan dibandingkan pengusaha sukses. Sang ibu, adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal Jepang. Suara emasnya mampu membuat beberapa label ternama luar negeri berminat meminangnya. Sedangkan sang kakak, Kurama, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kyuubi adalah seorang model yang tengah naik daun. Walaupun begitu tak ada minat baginya untuk terjun ke dunia peran.

Siapapun jelas sangat menginginkan berada di posisi Naruto yang merupakan anak dalam keluarga yang terkenal. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya (khususnya sang ibu) sangat menyayanginya, bahkan terkadang terkesan memanjakan.

Lalu kenapa Naruto justru terlihat frustrasi? Masalahnya adalah wajah dan suara Naruto yang terkesan biasa saja. Layaknya warga Jepang biasa. Tidak tampan, kurang menarik atau apalah itu sebagai kalimat tidak puas atas penampilannya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur ada kesan manis pada wajah bulatnya. Ia memang bukan pemuda bertubuh atletis maupun berlekuk terlalu feminin, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi, sekitar 165 sentimeter itu, tersusun pas. Tak kurus, tak pula gemuk. Proporsinya pas, walaupun Naruto sendiri tak pernah menyadari itu.

"Haaahh kalian bayangkan saja, sangat jarang ada orang yang percaya saat aku bilang, aku ini anaknya Kushina Uzumaki." Keluh Naruto lagi.

"Heee memangnya iya? Orang tuaku langsung percaya tuh saat kubilang kau anak dari Minato Namikaze." Sahut Ino.

"Iya, orang tuaku juga. Yah walau kata mereka, 'yang sama hanya rambut pirang dan warna matanya saja' sih." Dan selanjutnya Kiba mendapat jitakkan gratis dari Ino dan Sai.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Toh tidak pernah ada yang protes kan kalau kau ini anggota keluarga Namikaze." Kini bagian Sai yang menghibur.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi kalau kami sekeluarga pergi ke restoran atau tempat lain pasti rasanya hanya aku yang berbeda. Rasanya seperti timpang sebelah. Disekelilingku ada orang-orang menonjol dan terkenal. Sedangkan aku? Dikenal orang-orang disekitarku saja sudah syukur." Menghela napas Naruto melanjutkan, "belum lagi banyak yang berbicara dibelakang kami kalau hanya aku anggota keluarga Namikaze yang tidak menonjol."

Kiba, Sai, dan Ino saling pandang. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan memang. Ini urusan Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Sudahlah kawan. Mereka yang membiacarakanmu pasti hanya iri karena tidak bisa bersanding dengan keluarga Namikaze." Hibur Kiba ssambil mengusap-usap pundak Naruto.

"Iya, yang kau dengarkan pasti hanya bibi-bibi tukang gossip. Hah, tak perlu kau yang dari keluarga terkenal, bibi-bibi begitu sih pasti membicarakan apapun. Seperti intel yang tahu segala hal." Celoteh Ino, mendukung perkataan Kiba.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya. Ia tahu masih banyak orang yang peduli dan tidak melihatnya dari status keluarganya. Contohnya ya kawan-kawannya ini. Sejak mereka berteman di SMA Konoha, sekolah swasta yang memiliki jurusan hiburan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang awalnya percaya kalau Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze. Mereka pikir hanya nama keluarganya saja yang sama. Hingga akhirnya saat kunjungan orang tua, Kushina dan Minato datang bersama demi melihat sang putra bungsu di sekolahnya. Dan nyatanya sejak awal hingga kini tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang bermasalah dengan status keluarganya.

"Hey, pulang sekolah nanti mau pergi ke Western Café tidak?" usul Sai.

"Oh yang belum lama buka itu ya?" tanya Ino pada Sai.

"Iya, kudengar dessert disana enak, jadi mau coba."

"Wah boleh juga tuh. Hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan klub. Kau bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Hmm, kurasa boleh juga."

"Yosh, pulang sekolah ya. Jangan lupa."

"Kau mau kemana Kiba?" tanya Ino heran melihat Kiba mau melenggang pergi.

"Mau ke kelasnya Shikamaru."

"Hee, mau ketemu pacar ya?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol pinggang Kiba dengan sikutnya.

"E-enak saja, siapa yang pacar Shikamaru? Memangnya aku Homo!" wajah Kiba memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Eeh, padahal aku tidak bilang kalau kau pacarnya Shikamaru lho. Aku Cuma bilang mau ketemu pacar."

Kalah telak. Kiba tidak bisa mengelak. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia membalik badan hendak pergi.

"Terserah kau sajalah Ino. Aduh!" tak disangka Kiba malah seperti menabrak seseorang. "He, aku menabrak seseorang ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak ah, memangnya barusan ada orang?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tapi rasanya aku seperti menabrak sesuatu."

"Wah, mungkin hanya hantu penghuni kelas ini yang kau tabrak, Kiba." Ujar Sai, hendak menakut-nakuti Kiba.

"Tidak ada hantu di kelas ini!" dan yang protes justru Naruto. Yah semua orang tahu, Naruto paling anti dengan keberadaan mahkluk astral.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang pemuda yang tengah mengusap-usap lengannya yang tertabrak Kiba barusan.

=====sweet=====

Suara lonceng pintu berdenting kala ada pelanggan yang masuk ke Western Café tersebut. Entahlah bagian mana yang disebut 'western', nyatanya tampilan café itu tak beda jauh dengan café-café yang Naruto pernah datangi.

Kiba dengan semangat yang berlebihan masuk pertama dan langsung memilih tempat duduk paling ujung café. Masih berhubungan dengan jendela etalase. Di café tersebut yang tersedia bukanlah meja bundar dengan kursi mengelilinginya, melainkan meja persegi panjang dan sofa yang saling berhadapan. Jadi tak masalah duduk dimana saja mereka berempat tetap akan duduk dalam satu grup. Dengan Ino dan Sai yang duduk bersebalahan, saling berhadapan dengan Kiba dan Naruto.

Tak lama setelah mereka menempati tempat duduk tersebut, datanglah seorang pelayan laki-laki berkacamata bundar. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi mata dan sebagian wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Western Café. Apa kalian sudah siap memesan?" tanya pelayan tersebut pada Naruto dan ketiga temannya.

"Ah, aku mau Green Tea Float, Rainbow Ice Cream dan Cake Tiramisu." Ujar Ino.

"Kombinasi yang aneh, Ino." Komentar Kiba sabmil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Biar saja toh aku yang makan."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau Ocean Splash ini dan dua Mont Blanc." Pesan Kiba.

"Hah, kau sendiri seperti orang yang tidak makan sebulan." Ejek Ino.

"Berkaca dulu kalau mau mengejek orang lain." Balas Kiba tak terima.

"Hush sudahlah kalian berdua. Ah, aku rasa aku juga mau Green Tea Float. Kalau Mochi Cake ini seperti apa?" tanya Sai pada pelayan tersebut.

"Itu Shortcake stroberi yang dibuat dengan tambahan bahan Sakura Mochi, tuan." Jawab sang pelayan..

"Baiklah aku mau itu. Kau mau apa Naruto?"

"Hmm apa ya? Aku mau Orange Juice deh."

"Hanya itu tuan?"

"Aduh aku tidak tahu. Apa kalian ada rekomendasi?" tanya Naruto pada ketiga temannya. Dijawab dengan bahu yang terangkat, tanda tak tahu. Naruto merengut tak senang.

"Boleh saya pilihkan Orange and Tea Cake, tuan?" ujar si pelayan tiba-tiba.

"Hum, cake seperti apa itu?"

"Shortcake jeruk dengan campuran perisa teh dan daun mint."

"Baiklah, kurasa tak buruk."

"Baik, kalau begitu silahkan tunggu sebentar." Dan sang pelayan pun pergi ke arah konter.

"Hei, kau perhatikan pelayan tadi tidak?" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hum, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Culun dan tidak ada semangat hidupnya sama sekali. Berbicara pada kita saja dengan nada yang sangat datar. Seperti tidak niat melayani kita. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pemilik café ini menerima orang berpenampilan buruk begitu. Padahal kan penampilan pelayan juga bisa memengaruhi kesan pengunjung dari café ini." Jelas Ino.

"Biarkan saja. Tidak ada hubungannya juga dengan kita. Kau itu kerajinan sekali sih." Balas Kiba.

"Hei, aku kan pengunjung. Pendapatku juga bisa memengaruhi kepopuleran café ini lho."

"Bilang saja yang kau harapkan itu pelayan tampan yang suka tebar pesona. Ingat Ino, Sai masih sabar padamu."

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?" bentak Ino tak terima.

"Kalian ini sudahlah. Apa tak malu diperhatikan oleh pelanggan lain?" lerai Naruto.

"Habisnya…" Ino langsung memeluk lengan Sai yang duduk disebelahnya. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kalau mau pacaran cari tempat lain sana!" ujar Kiba tak terima.

"Week bilang saja kau iri karena belum punya pacar." Ujar Ino mengejek. Yang dibalas dengan jitakkan di kepala oleh Kiba.

"Mau aku punya pacar atau tidak, kalau dalam keadaan begini, aku dan Naruto hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk. Benar kan Naruto?" Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Makanya kalau mau, kau ajak saja Shikamaru kesini tadi."

"Hah, kenapa harus Shikamaru sih? Memangnya aku homo apa?" ujar Kiba tak terima.

"Aaah kau itu banyak mengelak. Apa perlu ku telepon Shikamaru sekarang supaya ia datang kesini?"

"Apa sih maumu? Telepon saja sana, aku tak peduli. Dasar Fujoshi gila!"

"Hoo benar ya? Ku telepon niih~"

"Sai!"

"Eh, kenapa jadi aku?"

"Ohoho, lihat, lihat, ini nomor Shikamaru lho~" Ino sengaja menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor Shikamaru pada Kiba. "Tinggal ku tekan tombol 'panggil' maka ia akan datang padamu Kiba~"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku!"

"Hee yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Yakin?"

"Kau itu senang sekali sih cari gara-gara denganku."

"Ufufu, bukan, bukan. Aku tidak cari gara-gara denganmu, Kiba. Yang benar Shikamaru yang mencari-cari dirimu~"

"Hah?"

Dengan senyum yang mencurigakan dan menyebalkan sekaligus, Ino melirik kearah jendela besar etalase café yang langsung berhubungan dengan jalan, tepat di sebelah kanan Kiba. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah absurd satu-satu nya perempuan di perkumpulan itu, Kiba pun menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Ino. Voila~ matanya terbuka lebar, kaget. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda dikuncir tinggi, berseragam sama dengan mereka. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kecil jendela besar tersebut. Mata kuacinya memandang layu pada keempat sahabat itu. Terutama pada Kiba.

"Shikamaru?" dahi Kiba berkerut dalam. Kemudian ia memandang Ino, ganas. "Ino, kau!"

"Kenapa? Aku belum meneleponnya kok. Dia datang sendiri." Ujar Ino membela diri sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

Geram, Kiba pun bangun dari duduknya berusaha menggapai Ino untuk memukulnya.

"Maaf membuat anda semua menunggu, ini pesanan kalian." Pelayan tadi kembali ke meja mereka dengan sebuah troli berisi pesanan mereka berempat. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti muncul tiba-tiba.

"Huaaa!" pekik Kiba, kaget. Tiga yang lain terbelalak tak kalah kagetnya.

Setelah meletakkan semua pesanan ke meja, sang pelayan membungkuk dan pergi setelah ssebelumnya mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati pesanan anda'.

"Apa-apaan barusan?" tanya Kiba masih dengan tampang menganga kaget. Dan yang lain hanya menggeleng kaku sebagai balasan.

"Hei, kalian itu memang sengaja melupakanku ya?" kali ini Shikamaru yang muncul (tidak tiba-tiba) di depan keempatnya.

"Huaaa!" dan lagi-lagi Kiba memekik. Kini hingga ia jatuh terduduk, yang untungnya di sofa. Sukses membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh heran.

"Berisik, _puppy_." Balas Shikamaru.

Sadar dari keterkagetannya, Kiba langsung berwajah masam kembali.

"Aku bukan anak anjing, dasar rusa pemalas!" balas Kiba.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau berisik seperti anak anjing yang minta perhatian tuannya."

"Siapa yang minta perhatian?"

"Kau."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Aku tidak minta perhatian."

"Iya. Buktinya hanya kau yang heboh saat melihatku datang."

"Itu kan karena kau muncul tiba-tiba."

"Yang lain biasa saja tuh. Ooh aku tahu. Kau memang mencari perhatianku kan?" Sebuah seringai kemenangan bertengger tipis di wajah Shikamaru. Dan entah kenapa wajah Kiba memerah.

"U-untuk apa aku mencari perhatianmu? Kurang kerjaan!"

"Kyaaa drama boys love!" pekik Ino. Kiba menatap ganas pada Ino.

"Ino…" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan teman perempuannya itu.

Akhirnya Shikamaru bergabung dengan keempatnya. Ia kini duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba. Mengambil tempat duduk Naruto yang kini (dipaksa) duduk di sebelah Sai. Hingga kini posisinya Naruto yang duduk di paling pinggir kursi, Sai duduk ditengah, dan Ino yang duduk di dekat jendela. Dengan Shikamru dan Kiba yang duduk di dekat jendela juga, dihadapan mereka.

Wajah Kiba jelas terlihat sangat masam, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Ino sendiri terlihat terlampau gembira dengan senyum yang sangat mencurigakan. Shikamaru tetap setia dengan tampang mengantuknya. Naruto dan Sai? Mereka yang terjebak dalam atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan, hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Psst, Sai." Panggil Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Hm?" sahut Sai yang juga sambil berbisik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan pacaran dengan Ino?"

"Ahaha entahlah. Lagipula aku tidak pernah merasa dirugikan dengan ke-fujoshi-an Ino."

"Yang benar?"

"Begitulah."

"Hei kalian, kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sai ditambah dengan senyum andalannya.

"Tuh, Ino, kenapa kau tidak memasangkan Sai dengan Naruto saja sih?" rajuk Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sai bergantian dengan ganas.

"Heee kenapa jadi aku? Punya salah apa aku denganmu, Kiba?" protes Naruto.

"Benar Kiba, Naruto punya salah apa padamu?" tanyya Ino sok tak mengerti. Jelas membuat Kiba makin menggeram kesal. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku memasangkan kekasihku sendiri dengan pria lain. Kalau Naruto, aku sedang mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi seme-nya."

"Ino!" protes Naruto. Sai hanya berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru, kau sedang apa disini?" alih-alih menanggapi Naruto, Ino malah memberi pertanyaan pada Shikamaru yang nampaknya akan segera tertidur kalau masih diabaikan.

"Kebetulan lewat. Tadi aku mau pulang, ternyata malah melihat kalian yang heboh entah sedang apa dari jendela café ini."

Ino memincingkan matanya tak percaya. "Bohong, kau pasti sejak awal menguntit kami kan?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Merepotkan, sekurang kerjaan itu kah aku sampai harus menguntit kalian?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Melirik malas pada Kiba yang menggumam 'kau memang kurang kerjaan'. "Lagipula kalau aku mengikuti kalian pun, pasti kalian sudah kusapa dari tadi."

Ino mengangguk ragu. "Atau kau sebenarnya menguntit Kiba ya?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalian sendiri kenapa tidak mengajakku? Mentang-mentang hanya aku yang beda kelas."

"Maaf, tidak kepikiran, ini idenya Sai. Lagipula sekarang kau juga ada di sini, kan. Berarti takdir sudah memertemukan kita di café ini. Benar kan, Kiba~?" ujar Ino ditambah kedua alisnya yang naik turun, bermaksud menggoda Kiba.

Kiba hanya memandang dengan tatapan 'apa urusannya denganku?' pada Ino.

"Haah kalian ini." Ujar Naruto yang lama kelamaan lelah juga dengan tingkah teman-temannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Toilet."

Di toilet, setelah menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya, Naruto beranjak ke washtapel untuk mencuci tangan. Dari pintu, masuklah seorang staff café. Dari cermin Naruto bisa melihat kalau orang itu adalah pelayan yang tadi melayaninya dan ketiga temannya. Orang itu juga beranjak ke washtapel tepat di sebelah Naruto setelah dari bilik urinoir. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung saja menyapanya.

"Hei." Sapanya.

"Oh, halo." Suara sang pelayan terdengar berat namun terkesan malu-malu. Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Terimakasih ya, atas rekomendasinya."

"A-hah?"

"Orange Tea Cake tadi."

"Oh, sama-sama."

"Aku baru mencicipinya sedikit sih, tapi rasanya enak."

Sang pelayan hanya diam sambil mencuci tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih berkutat dengan mesin pengering.

Naruto memerhatikan gerak-gerik si pelayan. Jelas terlihat kalau orang itu bergerak canggung. Mugkin karena diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Oh iya, aku Naruto Namikaze." Ujar Naruto saat sang pelayan sudah selesai mengeringkan tangannya.

Sang pelayan terlihat bingung awalanya, namun entah kenapa akhirnya ia agak berjengit kaget. "oh aku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ano, Uchiha-san, sepertinya kau seumuran denganku. Kau masih sekolah?"

"Hn." Entah bagaimana Naruto mengartikan ini sebagai 'iya'.

"Hoo, sedang kerja sambilan ya?"

"Iya."

"Wah, kau sekolah dimana?"

"SMA Konoha."

"Hee, yang benar?" pekik Naruto. Sedangkan orang yang ternyata bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga siswa Konoha, lho. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau ini jangan-jangan siswa jurusan hiburan ya? Oh kau sedang menyamar?"

"Ti-tidak, aku siswa regular?"

"Benarkah?"

Angguk.

"Jadi kau bukan sedang menyamar supaya bisa terhindar dari fans mu?"

Angguk.

"Hmm, benar juga sih, mana mungkin seorang actor akan kerja sambilan di café, kan."

Diam.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Sebelas."

"Hee?" pekik Naruto, lagi. Membut sang lawan bicara panic.

"Bohong!"

Menggeleng.

"Benar, kau kelas sebelas?"

Angguk.

"Aneh. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di koridor kelas sebelas."

Wajah Sasuke Uchiha mulai pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kelas mana?"

Diam.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Hei!"

Diam.

"Kau pasti anak jurusan hiburan."

Menggeleng keras.

"Kalau begitu kau kelas mana?"

Diam.

"Haah terserahlah, toh besok kita bisa ketemu di sekolah, kalau kau memang anak regular kelas sebelas."

Diam.

Mata Naruto memincing kesal. "Baiklah, dah." Dan Naruto pun keluar dari toilet. Meninggalkan Si kacamata menghela napas lega.

Di meja tempat ia dan teman-teman nya duduk, Naruto langsung disambut dengan pemandangan absurd. Nampaknya Kiba di bully oleh Ino lagi. Dan kini pelaku bertambah jadi dua orang, Shikamaru ikutan.

"Kalian, belum selesai juga sejak tadi?"' tanya Naruto setelah duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Kau darimana Naruto, lama sekali." Tanya Kiba.

"Toilet." Jawab Naruto setelah meminum Orange Juice nya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak SMA Konoha."

"Siapa?" tanya Ino yang akhirnya berhenti menjahili Kiba.

"Uchi.. siapa ya tadi? Uchiba? Atau Uchigawa ya? Pokoknya pelayan yang tadi."

"Pelayan yang tadi melayani kita?" tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyendok cake nya ke dalam mulut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Kelas berapa?"

"Katanya sih kelas sebelas, tapi saat kutanya dia kelas mana tidak mau jawab."

"Jangan-jangan dia anak jurusan hiburan yang menyamar." Ujar Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng. "Awalnya juga kupikir begitu, tapi mana mungkin kan ada aktor yang kerja sambilan jadi pelayan café."

"Mungkin dia anak introvert." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyendokkan Mont Blanc Kiba kemulutnya.

"Hei, itu punyaku!"

"Minta sedikit."

"Kenapa kau tidak pesan sendiri sih?"

"Tidak ada uang."

"Kalau kau tidak ada uang, tidak mungkin kau bisa memesan segelas Cappuchino, dasar rusa idiot!"

"Aku selalu peringkat satu di sekolah kalau kau lupa, _puppy_."

"Aaargh, aku bukan anak anjing. Jangan panggil aku itu!"

"Sudahlah kalian, simpan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian untuk di rumah nanti." Ujar Ino

"Siapa yang suami-istri?" bentak Kiba. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya tak tahan.

Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Oh, Kiba, aku lupa memberimu ini." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba sambil melongok ke arah tas Shikamaru. Menghiraukan ocehan Ino tentang 'hadiah hari jadi' hingga 'cincin pertunangan untuk Kiba'.

"Buku catatanku. Tadi di sekolah kau yang minta pinjamkan, kan?"

"Hoo.. aku justru lupa. Terimakasih Shika."

"Kyaa kau dengar itu Sai, Naruto? Kiba memanggil Shikamaru dengan panggilan sayang, kyaaa!" Ino makin menjadi. Sai (berusaha) sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Naruto berusaha menenangkan Ino yang makin kalap kala melihat wajah Kiba yang malah merona saat Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Bersambung…

.

.

.

[Omake]

Di kelasnya Shikamaru.

Suasana kelas masih terbilang ramai karena saat ini masih jam istirahat. Kiba melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas 11-1.

"Permisi, apa ada Nara Shikamaru?"

"Wah, Kiba-kun!" seorang siswa degan alis kelewat tebal menghampiri Kiba.

"Oi Lee!" mereka berdua melakukan _high five._

"Ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Aku mencari Shikamaru. Apa orangnya ada?"

"Hmm.. Shikamaru ya? Sepertinya tadi baru saja keluar."

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau ia kembali, tolong katakan aku mencarinya."

"Mau apa mencariku?" tiba-tiba ada suara berat dari belakang Kiba. Tubuh tingginya membuat bayangan seram.

"Huaaa!" jerit Kiba, refleks.

"Berisik, _puppy_." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengorek telingaya yang agak berdenging kala mendengar teriakan Kiba barusan.

"Salahmu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku." Ujar Kiba masih menenangkan jantungnya yang terasa hamper berhenti.

"Oh, Shikamaru, Kiba mencarimu." Kata Lee.

"Orangnya sudah tahu tanpa kau beritahu, bodoh!" geram Kiba yang tak habis pikir dengan maksud Lee.

"Kan kau mengamanatkan padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan kalau kau mencari Shikamaru, tadi. Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas."

Tangan Kiba jadi gatal ingin memukul wajah Lee.

"Terserah. Jadi kau ada perlu apa mencariku?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia melenggang masuk ke kelasnya, diikuti Kiba.

"Aku mau minta diajari Matematika." Jawab Kiba saat mereka sampai di tempat duduk Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan. Kemarin kan sudah kuajari. Jangan bilang kau belum mengerti?" Shikamaru mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tertelungkup di meja.

"Kalau aku sudah mengerti, aku tidak akan minta tolong padamu lagi hari ini." Ujar Kiba sambil menarik kursi di sebelah tempat duduk Shikamaru.

"Yasudah. Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Umm tapi aku tidak bawa buku." Katanya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sudut mata Shikamaru berkedut, kesal. "Kau itu benar-benar minta diajari Matematika atau tidak sih?"

"Benar, kok. Memang untuk apa lagi aku capek-capek ke kelasmu?"

"Ya bisa saja kau hanya ingin menemuiku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kangen, misalnya."

Wajah Kiba memerah.

Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat perubahan mimic wajah teman sejak kecilnya itu. Gemas juga sebenarnya. Apalagi dengan wajah Kiba yang masih seperti anak SMP. Ia mengacak rambut Kiba dengan reflex.

"A-apa sih? Jangan acak-acak rambutku!"

"Habis wajahmu lucu." Ujar Shikamaru, kembali tiduran di meja.

"Kalau wajahku yang lucu, kenapa rambutku yang kau acak-acak?" ujar Kiba yang sebenarnya salah tingkah. Jadilah dia berbicara tak jelas.

"Jadi maksudmu harusnya aku mengacak-acak wajahmu?"

"Hah? Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kearah pipi Kiba. Entah kenapa Kiba merasakan kalau saat itu otaknya kosong. Bingung. Iya, Kiba bingung apa yang mau dilakukan Shikamaru. Lalu saat tangan besar Shikamaru mencapai pipi Kiba, yang dilakukan Shikamaru adalah menyubit pipi Kiba. Keras.

"Aduh, adu-du-du-duh, sakit Shika!" berontak Kiba.

Bukannya melepaskan, Shikamaru justru menambahkan tangannya yang satunya untuk ikut menyubit pipi Kiba.

"Henhihan! Hahit hau, hiha! (Hentikan! Sakit tahu, Shika!)" ujar Kiba tak jelas karena pipinya tertarik kearah yang berbeda.

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum geli. Memang tidak akan bosan baginya untuk menjahili teman kecilnya ini. Karena kasihan melihat wajah kesakitan Kiba (bahkan di sudut mata Kiba sudah tergenang air mata), akhirnya Shikamaru berhenti mencubit pipi Kiba. Sebagai gantinya ia mengusap kedua pipi Kiba yang (pastinya) memerah.

"Kau jahat." Kata Kiba sambil merengut.

Masih mengusap pipi Kiba, Shikamaru hanya merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu rasanya sakit, kenapa tetap kau cubit pipiku?" bentak Kiba tak terima.

"Wajahmu lucu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan suara pelan. Tak niat menjawab sebenarnya. Masih mengusap pipi Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba karena tak begitu dengar apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"Iya, kau bilang."

"Tidak."

"Aku dengar kok tadi kau menggumamkan sesuatu."

"Kubilang bukan apa-apa."

"Cepat beritahu!"

Diam. Tangan Shikamaru berhenti mengusap pipi Kiba, namun tetap betah bertengger di sana.

"Shika!"

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Heh!"

"Berisik, _puppy_!" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik wajah Kiba yang merengut mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri.

Perang tatapan mematikan antara Kiba dan Shikamaru. Yah, walau tatapan Shikamaru jelas terlihat lebih layu dan tidak bersemangat. Tapi dahinya berkerut sih.

Dan ternyata dewa keberuntungan sedang bosan pada kedua teman kecil ini.

"Sa-ku-ra~ aku mau mengembalikan buku catatanmu nih!" Ino datang ke kelas itu. Dan makin sialnya ia melilhat posisi Shikamaru dan Kiba yang wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm.

Diam. Baik Shikamaru, Kiba maupun Ino. Semuanya diam. Bahlan Sakura yang sudah menghampiri Ino untuk mengambil buku catatannya pun ikut diam karena binngung dengan atmosfer tersebut.

"Kyaaaa, ShikaKiba _is real_!" pekik Ino tak tanggung-tanggung. Membuat kelas 11-1 menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang heran sekaligus _shock_.

Mata Kiba terbelalak. Mati. Ia akan mati karena pasti dijahili Ino seharian. Dengan buru-buru ia melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari wajahnya. Shikamaru sendiri berjengit kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditampik begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gossip aneh yang disebarkan Ino ternyata benar." Ujar Lee dengan wajah yang malah terlihat kagum.

"Bukan! Lee, aku dan Shikamaru-…"

"Kyaaa, cinta segitiga!"

"Ino!" bentak Kiba kesal.

"Tidak masalah, kawan, aku bisa mengerti. Terkadang sedikit melakukan dosa juga ada baiknya (?)." ujar Lee sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiba yang wajahnya berubah pucat. "Gejolak masa muda memang terkadang tidak terkontrol."

"Kyaaa Sakura, kau lihat kan? Kan? Kan?"

"I-iya Ino aku lihat, tapi-.."

"Tidak salah aku memilih Shikamaru dan Kiba jadi pasangan favoritku, kyahahaha."

"Huaaarrrgh, dasar Ino fujoshi gila!" pekik Kiba sambil berlari keluar kelas 11-1.

Belum ada dua menit kelas hening karena perginya Kiba (dan karena bingung dengan semua pembicaraan absurd tersebut), kepala Kiba muncul di ambang pintu dengan dengan wajah yang (entah kenapa) merona.

"Shikamaru, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan pinjam buku catatan Matematikamu." Dan pergi secepat kilat, lagi.

Hening.

Semua orang saling bertatapan bingung.

"Kyaaaaa Sakura, aku dapat ide baru untuk fanfictionku!"

"A-ahahaha begitu ya.." dalam hati Sakura juga sempat berdebar dengan _hint_ ShikaKiba barusan. Namun ternyata rasa bingung dan _shock_ nya mendominasi.

Shikamaru? Yah, dia tak ambil pusing. Kini ia sudah mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan menelungkupkan punggungnya di meja.

Tamat.

.

.

.

Okey, ini malah bikin cerita baru hahaha *ditinju*. Maaf, ini masih masa uts dan tumpukan tugas sih jadi belum ada aliran ide yang membludak. Sebenarnya lanjutan Yuusuke's Mission dalam proses pengerjaan. Sudah ada bayangan, belum komplit aja, perkiraan akan panjang jadinya. Dan kayaknya bakal ada epilog (diusahakan) jadinya bakal selesai 3 chapter termasuk epilog. Ehmm.. janji gak ya? Tunggu badai berlalu dulu deh orz.

Cerita yang ini… sebenernya plot lama, cuma baru dikembangin aja. Maaf ini baru prolog jadi belum ada sasunaru nya. Mau ngerjain ltm sama makalah malah ngerjain beginian *yaoming* ini dibuat dalam keadaan flu dan masih demam loh hahaha, jadi maafkan kalau typo bertebaran. Spoiler dikit: Sasuke kubuat jelek nan cupu di beberapa chapter nanti muahahaha *ditendang*. Yasudahlah, saya mau cari inspirasi lagi (lol padahal tidur) semoga suka dengan plot ini, dadaaah~ *tebar roti manis*


End file.
